


Do you want to catch a titan?

by DefiantDame



Series: Attack on Parody Songs [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Mention of Eren, Mention of Erwin, Quote: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Frozen), Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDame/pseuds/DefiantDame
Summary: Song parody of THAT Disney song. Hange sings to Levi.





	Do you want to catch a titan?

Levi,  
Do you want to catch a titan?  
Come on let’s go and play  
Stop being such a bore  
Come out the door  
Before it runs away…  
Yes, Erwin said no  
but this is the survey corps  
so would you tell me why  
Do you want to catch a titan?  
It doesn’t have to be this titan.  
Hanji, no.  
Okay bye.

Do you want to save a titan?  
Eren Jaeger’s down the hall  
I think a new recruit is overdue  
I’ve started talking to  
Something in the walls  
(hang in there, Joan)  
It gets rather lonely  
Watching our friends die  
as every second passes by  
(tick tock, tick tock)

Come on Levi, I know you’re there  
People are asking what are we doing  
How are we to stop the titans?  
And now we don’t have Erwin  
We only have each other  
It’s just you and me  
Do you want to kill the titans?  
Even if they’re human?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This was the first song parody that I wrote all because THAT song got stuck in my head as I was trying to sleep and I had just finished watching a particular OVA from Attack on Titan. It has been recorded (it sounds real cute, which is amazing considering how hard my audio engineer friend worked to get my voice to sound okay) and a youtube video will happen in the future.


End file.
